Be with you
by EmbraceTheMystery
Summary: Kinej fluff post Crooked Kingdom so maybe a bit spoilery. One shot. Kaz and Inej have another job to do and talk about their future...


"Mister Brekker," she inclined her head in a mock-bow.

"Miss Ghafa," he held out his arm for her to hold onto. She took it, but was careful not to place any of her own weight on it. Kaz was leaning on his cane with his other hand. They descended down the grand staircase of the staadhall, both scanning the room with restless eyes. They were not at the Gala to enjoy themselves with Ketterdam's aristocracy. Dirtyhands and the Wraith had a job here.

When Kaz had told her of his newest plan, Inej had refused to take part in it.

"It's unnecessary, Kaz. All this will do is hurt people who have done no wrong." Kaz had chuckled, "Everyone in this town has done something wrong at one point, or they wouldn't be here. This plan is an insurance for my investments. And if it pleases you, the person we're going after has done their fair share of wrong."

"It does not please me. You can't just waltz into the merchant council's gala and manipulate them into doing your bidding." She protested.

"I can and I will. The only question is if I will be waltzing on my own or with a barrel-queen by my side. That's your call, Inej."

It had been way too easy for Kaz to convince her. The months at sea had torn at her resolve and will. Her visits to Ketterdam were brief and full of business. She had enough to worry about without displeasing Kaz. She still worked for him when she was in town, telling him the information she had gathered at sea and buying shares in his businesses. She trusted him and when she was away, she missed him. She could never be sure if he felt the same way. All she knew was that he awaited her at the docks every time she sailed into fifth harbour, then walked to the slat with her and discussed business and then took her out to dinner. Sometimes she stayed at the slat overnight. Sometimes she stayed with Jesper and Wylan. Sometimes she stayed on her ship, instantly appeased by the rocking of the ship.

Kaz had not treated her differently than anyone else, but she knew she meant something to him, or at least, she hoped.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, a servant with a tray of champagne offered them each a glass. Inej took it, even though her corset was so tight she couldn't drink anything. Kaz downed his glass in one gulp and continued on his way toward their mark, Counsilman Jaeger. He was a small, round man with glasses and a drinking problem. He had recently started buying up smaller gambling halls and Kaz wanted to make sure that he was no potential rival.

When they reached the man, Kaz greeted him as if they were old friends. Jaeger apparently was bad enough at remembering faces that he believed them and politely asked for their names while shaking Kaz's hand. Kaz introduced himself as councilman Rotter and Inej as his wife. Jaeger looked confused, but seemed to believe them, kissing Inej's outstretched hand.

"So nice to meet you again. What business?" Jaeger said, smiling politely but sweating profusely. "Perhaps we should seek a more private location. I have some important information I think you ought to know." Kaz told the man in a low, conspirativ voice. Jaeger nodded immediately and gestured to the next balcony.

The three of them went outside. As soon as they were all on the balcony, Inej closed the doors to the ballroom. Jaeger took a step away from them and started "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. Smart man, Inej thought. At least he knew when he was in danger.

"Relax, councilman. We're just going to talk." Kaz said. Inej watched him carefully, ready to pull out her knives at the slightest sign of trouble. Kaz didn't appear worried, though. His shoulders were relaxed and his breathing was even. Inej knew Kaz well enough to know when he was acting calm and when he was actually calm.

"I hear you have been making some questionable investments. You bought shares in the Pink Stone and the Wayward River. Both terrible gambling halls. I would like to know why." Jaeger squinted. "Wait, why have I never seen you at a council meeting? Who are you really?" Kaz chuckled. "Well remarked. But you don't need to know who we are. If you keep investing in gambling halls you'll find out soon enough. Please do answer my question before I get impatient." Inej crossed her arms. This might take longer than she'd expected. "I don't have to tell you anything about my business. You're not even on the council!" Jaeger said. "That's true, we're not on the council, but we do have a position of significant power in this city and if you want to keep yours I highly suggest you start cooperating with us." Kaz growled. Jaeger took another step back, his back hitting the balcony's railing.

"Fine. I invested because someone told me those were the up and coming businesses and I ought to invest in them while the shares were still cheap." He mumbled.

Kaz stepped from one foot to the other, he was getting impatient.

"And who was it that told you to invest?" he asked.

"It was one of those gang members from the barrel."

"Do you know which gang?" Kaz snapped.

"No, I don't associate with barrel folk" Jaeger snapped back, holding his chin high. At least he wasn't a coward.

"Did you see their tattoo?" Kaz asked.

"Yes! It was a hand… but something wasn't quite right with it I think…" he said.

"Were there fingers missing?"

"Yes! That's it!"

Kaz turned around and Inej opened the doors again. They had gotten the information they needed. It had been the black tips who made Jaeger invest. Kaz strode through the doors, taking her arm as he passed her and guiding her inside with him. Jaeger was staring after them but had the good sense not to make a scene.

"Let's get out of here. The aristocracy is giving me a headache." Kaz said and Inej gave a short laugh.

Once they were back on the dirty streets of Ketterdam, Inej relaxed a little. She was still wearing a corset dress, but that wasn't the worst thing she'd worn for a job.

"Let's get waffles." Kaz said

Inej looked at him. He wasn't kidding. It was at least midnight and the streets were full of the night-dwellers Ketterdam was known for.

"Your treat." Inej said and Kaz smiled. "Of course."

A few blocks later they were at one of the dimly lit cafes that served food and drinks at all hours. Kaz sat across from Inej, both of them with a plate of waffles in front of them.

"So, did you want to talk about anything?" Inej asked. She knew she had to push Kaz out of his comfort zone to talk to him. Kaz looked at her. His dark coffee eyes glinted like black diamonds.

"Inej." Was all he said. She liked the was he said her name. Like there were hundreds of stories behind it, not just one girl. Kaz rarely showed feelings when he spoke, but she could hear the sadness even in that one word.

"I'm leaving Ketterdam tomorrow evening." Inej said, her voice low. She was sure there was sadness in her words as well, but this city took its toll on her and she was glad whenever she was back out at sea.

Kaz looked down.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone for?" he asked. His tone was polite, distant, inquisitive, but Inej could see that he was hurt.

"That depends. If I have reason to come back soon, I might only be gone two weeks." She said. Kaz looked up at her. His mouth was set in a sharp line and he was tense all over.

"Inej, I…" he looked down again and took of his gloves, one at a time.

He took her face in his hands and she could feel that he was shaking. Now it was her turn to look down. She took a deep breath.

"I want you to be here." Kaz said. Inej felt her heart clench. In that moment, he was just a boy and she was just a girl. She smiled, and took his hands into her own, holding them tightly. He was still shaking, but his eyes were determined, his jaw set.

"I know you do. And I want to be with you. But I need to be sure that I'm not wasting my time. I'm here for you. I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you," he flinched. "But I need to be sure that you really want me. That you want this." She let go of his hands, already expecting him not to answer. But he reached for her hands again.

"Inej, you know I want you. I need you. When you're not here, my head isn't right. It's like you're a part of me and I need you here to work properly. So yes, I do want you and I do want this and I would die for you right here just to prove that."

Inej breathed in. She hadn't expected this much honesty from Kaz. She hadn't thought he'd actually tell her how he felt. It took her a moment to find a reply.

"I guess I'll come back more often." She said. Kaz genuinely smiled at her. She felt her stomach plunge at the sight. He really did need someone to look out for him and Inej didn't want it to be anyone but herself.


End file.
